


You Are Kind, You Are Smart, And You Are Important

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adoption, Debby is a case worker, M/M, sorta angst, surrogate! Jenna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I modified this prompt to create a fic that worked for Joshler without Mpreg because I'm not sure I can write that yet.</p>
<p>Person A and B have spent years trying to conceive. After failing numerous times, they finally decided to adopt. Once all the paperwork has been approved, your OTP celebrates with a night of fun. 4 weeks after they bring their child home from the orphanage, person B finds out they’re finally pregnant. Bonus: If their adopted child is older than a baby, they get really upset and thinks they’re going to bring them back to the orphanage, since now they are going to have ‘a real child’<br/>-otpprompts on tumblr</p>
<p>Title modified from Kathryn Stockett's The Help</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Kind, You Are Smart, And You Are Important

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think that I've written Joshler, on here before anyways so... Also, I really wanted to write this prompt and so most of the adoption stuff is not accurate

Tyler and Josh had tried to get pregnant three times now. Well, really more like Tyler, Josh, and Jenna. Because obviously just Tyler and Josh wouldn't be able to have a baby all by themselves.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
When they told their friends and families that they were going to try to have a baby via surrogate the first question asked (by Tyler's mom) was if they already had a surrogate picked out. Josh told her, no, that they wanted the support of their family and friends before even starting to look.

Right away, no later that two seconds later, Tyler's best friend (beside Josh, of course) Jenna volunteered. 

"Are you sure Jenna?" That was pretty much all she heard for the next week, but Jenna had made up her mind, Jenna Black was going to have this baby.

```````````````` ``````````````````````

They tried with Tyler first, but Jenna wasn't pregnant. It was a harsh blow to everyone involved, and oddly enough, it hit Jenna the hardest.

When Jenna realized that she was taking things a lot worse than even Tyler or Josh, she felt selfish, after all, /she/ wasn't the one trying to have a baby. But, she talked to Tyler and Josh and when they told her it was okay she argued that she had let them down. 

Tyler was the one to start the group hug.

````````````````````` `````````````````

So, maybe they would have better luck with Josh. It couldn't hurt to try, right? So they did, but it still didn't work. 

Tyler and Josh decided to try again in a couple of months, this time they would leave it up to Jenna to pick. Jenna couldn't do that, she needed it to be totally random. And so she filled up a hat (some old, unused fedora of Tyler's) with an equal amount of Tyler and Josh's names on paper. At the appointment Jenna pulled out the hat, told Tyler and Josh to both pick a slip, but not to look at it, she too picked a slip and then told Tyler to read the name on his piece of paper aloud.

"Josh." He smiled turning the paper over so that everyone could read that it indeed said Josh's name. Jenna gestured to Josh next, and as soon as he unfolded the paper her laughed. 

"Tyler."

Jenna took a deep breath in, closed her eyes opened the folded piece of paper, slowly opened her eyes and breathed out, "Josh."

Tyler smiled at Josh, "Yes! Now I won't have to compete to be the best looking in the house!"

"Oh my God, Tyler. Did you really just call our possible future child ugly?"

"Joking, joking. Kind of." Josh glanced at Jenna in a kind of 'Are you seeing what I deal with every day?' way.

```````````````` ````````````````````````

It turns out that the third time is not the charm. Because Jenna took the pregnancy test, and it came back negative.

Tyler and Josh had taken the classes, turned in paperwork, passed home inspections, and did everything else that needed to be done during the three months they took a break before doing the paper and hat thing, well, they finished two weeks after that and so it seemed like luck when they got a call from their adoption agency telling them that they had a little girl just waiting for them to pick her up.

Tyler and Josh were a bit taken aback, there was no warning, they hadn't even met the girl. But they were very excited. The first person Tyler called was Jenna as Josh called his mom. Jenna started to freak out so Josh drove as Tyler finished up with Jenna and called his mom.

The woman at the front desk looked them over and frowned. Tyler spoke up, "Um, we got a call saying that-"

"Right, right," the receptionist said. "The Josephs."

"Actually-" Josh started to correct her.

"Yes, that's us, both of us, the Joseph/s/." Tyler cut him off smiling.

"Please follow me through this door." She replied apparently disinterested. "Now, usually you have at least two visits.. But, since you met her at the picnic, the one on the Fourth of July?"

"Yes, wait, the little girl who loved the bubbles. That's her?" Josh asked. So they had met her, just the once though. He couldn't recall the girl's name, but Josh had remembered thinking that whoever got to take her home would have been really lucky.

"That's the one, she, clicked with you two. Please sit down, she should be in with her case worker soon."

"Thank you Thank you so much." and Josh wasn't just talking about showing them the room.  
He couldn't help but notice Tyler fidgeting in the uncomfortable metal chair, so he put his hand over Tyler's. "I'm nervous too."

"I know." Tyler replied eyes on the door. They sat in silence for a few minutes before the door opened and a little girl with green eyes and brown hair a big smile with one tooth missing in the bottom right , and a small duffel bag. 

"You probably remember me, but my name is Layla. Miss Debby says that you are gonna be my daddies. Right?"

"That;s right, we just need to take care of a few things first." A woman with red hair smiled down at her. 

Tyler and Josh looked at each other and grinned.


End file.
